


Sunlight Dancing on the Glitching Leaves

by ravans



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: : ), :), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Class 78 Needs Therapy, Crying, Dadzawa - An Aizawa Shota Zine, Forgiveness, Gen, Grudges, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Kiyotaka’s Backstory, Light Angst, Lots of Crying, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Rescue Missions, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Sleepovers, Tags Are Hard, The Author Regrets Nothing, U.A. Dorms (My Hero Academia), Virtual Reality, Will there be favouritism in this?, i wrote this for myself and not you, its danganronpa what did you expect, like i said, this is gonna be great, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravans/pseuds/ravans
Summary: When he woke up it was loud and dark. He was lying on the floor. Wait woke up? But he could have sworn he- the trail. What happened. He should be dead. He remembers the pain of being pelted with thousands of baseballs, and yet, somehow, he’s not dead.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Class 78 & Class 1-A, Class 78 & Pro Heroes (My Hero Academia), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 55
Kudos: 136





	1. Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3 fic so I hope you like it. I’ve had this idea for weeks and needed to get it out somewhere. I hope you enjoy it! I will also be basing chapter titles on song I think fit the vibes/events of the chapter, if that makes sense. Some chapters won’t have this bcus I can’t find songs/I’m lazy

Another villain raid. What’s new? Another warehouse with drugs, more nameless thugs to deal with. But this is different. I don’t know why, but something feels... off. I’m probably imagining things. I’m on the roof of a neighbouring warehouse, ready to enter the target building. There are other heroes, but not many I know of. Nemuri stands on the ground with three other heroes. It’s always good to have her around, she diffuses situations easily with her quirk.

They start moving towards the warehouse. Time to go I guess. I swing on a telephone pole to get to the roof of thewarehouse, the other heroes already at the main entrance, there are others at the side and back entrances to make sure we don’t lose any of the villains. There’s low talking coming from inside the building, I look inside the building, there’s a small skylight on the roof, big enough for multiple people to fit though though. A small group of villains are spread out inside, they seem to be either talking to one another or playing cards on the storage crates. The warehouse is full of large, wooden cargo crates which presumably hold the narcotics.

The comm in my ear crackles before a voice is heard. That’s the signal. We make our move now. 

There’s a banging at the main entrance, the metal echoing throughout the building. The villains immediately whip their heads towards the noise and stand up. The door flies open. I fling myself into the warehouse.

————————

When he woke up it was loud and dark. He was lying on the floor. Wait woke up? But he could have sworn he- the trail. What happened. He should be dead. He remembers the pain of being pelted with thousands of baseballs, and yet, somehow, he’s not dead.

His whole body aching. A panic settles inside of him, his breathing erratic, his body shaking. He tries to stand but falls over into a wall. He uses the wall as support as he tries to stand again, this time he succeeds. He feels the wall with his hands and finds out he’s in a small room. His hands move to the left and he finds a door, immediately he starts attacking the door attempting to get it to open but soon finds out the door won’t open.

He resorts to banging on the door, shouting for somebody’s, anybody’s attention. Soon he hears more metallic banging and loud shouts outside. Are there others stuck here too? 

There are loud thumps coming from above him, footsteps. There’s suddenly a cacophonous bang coming from above him, echoing. That was a gunshot. The noise from the hallway halts, they heard it too. His breath became faster if that was even possible. ‘I don’t wanna die. Not again. I can’t die again, no I don’t wanna-‘

He hears muffles sobs coming from the hallway. Maybe it was always there and he didn’t notice. But the voice sound familiar, he couldn’t quite place it though.

Then the thumps from upstairs start again, coming from directly overhead. Down the hall Leon could hear those footsteps rushing down ‘A staircase, of course’. 

The banging starts up again, shouts and cries coming out through the doors, begging for rescue.

The people who came down the stairs went up to what I presume is the first door and suddenly a metallic clang and a relieved shout, it’s still muffled, but it’s clearer. The person inside got out. The voice he heard was familiar but again, he couldn’t put his finger on who owned it.

The dread that once filled him got replaced with hope. ‘There’s a way out of here!’

The doors get opened one by one. He counts, thirteen doors are opened before he hears footsteps outside of his small room. “Help! Please!” he shouts through the metal.

A dim green light shines through a crack. The door is opening. Another clang.

There’re three people outside, he can’t quite make out their features in the light. 

“H-help”he stumbles forwards, losing consciousness quickly. He never realised how tired he was until now.

“Kid!” he barely hears a gruff voice coming from one of the people as they step forwards but he’s out before he knows it.


	2. Oh Ana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than expected

Shouta Aizawa had expected many things to happen on the raid. But finding fifteen teenagers locked in cells was not one of them. He also did not expect them all to pass out the second their cells were opened.

————————

When Nemuri, Hizashi and Shouta went down the stairs they heard banging on metal doors and panicked shouts coming from behind them.

Shouta went up to the first door and opened it after a minute of trying. A small, scrawny boy with brown hair came stumbling out, tears rolling down his pale face. “Thank you” the boy whispered before he collapsed only to be caught by Hizashi.

“I’ll bring him up and alert the others, I’ll come back when I’ve finished” Hizashi says, the most serious I’ve seen him in a while.

Nemuri and I nod and we rush over to the next door as Hizashi carries the boy up the stairs.

————————

At the end of the hallway there was a larger door, no noise came from it. Carefully they opened the door. It was dark inside, their shadows stretched across the room.

A light came from Nemuri, flashlight in hand, she shone it across the room. Curtains surrounded beds, machines beside them. It was reminiscent of a hospital.

Shouta went closer to one of the beds, he noticed a heart monitor and other equipment. What he couldn’t understand was a small circular device with many wires coming out of it, it looked like it would fit around someone's wrist. “Hey, it looks like this was where those kids were” Hizashi calls out. “What do you mean?” I reply. “Well I’ve counted and there are fifteen beds…” after Nemuri and I stare at him blankly for a few seconds he continues.”There were fifteen kids” “Oohh. Yeah that does make sense” Nemuri remarks. “I swear you two are-“ Hizashi makes an exasperated noise followed by a fond smile.

“We better get out, nobody else is in here. We can let the other heroes do a thorough check over this place.” I announce. They both nod and we head out.

————————

In the group of teenagers one or two of them begin to stir, groaning, one with purple, nearly black, hair sits up slowly, opening up his bright red eyes. He whips his head around, eyes wide, he stops and rushes over to one of the other teens. The kid runs over to a bulky boy with partly bleached hair falling over his face. 

Aizawa can see tears in the boy’s eyes threatening to spill over. The kid starts to shake the other’s shoulder trying to wake him up,”M-mondo? Come on, please wake up” he whisper-shouts to the other- Mondo.”Kyoudai…” he shakes him a bit more and the tears in his eyes come streaking down his face.

Aizawa sees this as the perfect opportunity to go up to the kid, crouch down and possibly interrogate him.

“Kid” his head whips up to face him “Wh-who are you?” he questions. ‘Fair.’ “I’m Eraserhead. I’m a pro hero” I answer. His head tilts to the side questioningly. “I’m sorry but what is a pro hero?” ‘Is this kid serious?’ The teen’s eyes show no ill intentions. “Okay. What’s your name kid?” I ask. He replies almost too quickly “Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Ultimate Moral Compass” ‘Moral what?’ 

“Ishimaru, what were you and the others doing down in those cells?” I question. “I-I do not know” he sniffles, tears still streaming down his face. “Did anything happen before you were in those cells?” His eyes widen, scared, he starts gasping for air, large tears pouring out of his eyes. “I w-we. I was” he couldn’t get the sentence out between his sobs and large breaths.

“Kid, breathe with me. In” I take a breath in “Out” I breathe out. I repeat and he starts to copy me. 

He calms down after a while, breaths still shaky. “W-we were enrolled at Hope’s Peak Academy. When we arrived we all passed out and when we came to we realised there was no way out of the school. Th-then Monokuma appeared and said we were in a killing game.” ‘What?’ Aizawa tilts his head, nodding for Ishimaru to continue. “I- none of us expected it to be real. And then Sayaka was killed- stabbed, we found out Leon was the blackened.” He whispered the last word as if he was scared of it. “He was executed in front of us. Before the execution Junko was i-impaled by spears. She was bleeding out in front of us.” His eyes were wide and constantly examining his surroundings.”Holy shit” I whisper. He continues as if he never heard me. “Then it was Chihiro, a-and it wa-as kyoudai who k-killed him” the tears started up again.

Kyoudai, that was the one he was trying to wake up, Mondo.

“I-he was liquified. I don’t r-really remember much after that. All I know is that I got hit very hard in the head and then… nothing.”

‘How could Mondo be dead. He’s right there. His chest is moving. He. Is. Alive.’

‘What the fuck is going on’

Ishimaru seemed so sure of what he was saying, teras went down his face whenever he had to mention one of his friends dying.

He’s either telling the truth or a very good liar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters song was Oh Ana brought to you by *daddaada* Mother Mother. I hole you enjoyed this chapter. After I wrote the first chapter I realised that I did not know what I was going to write next which is ... great to say the least. But I think I have the story properly down now


	3. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh yeah this was meant to be published earlier today but I met up with a friend. Sorry :|

As the kids were getting checked up individually by medics outside the warehouse Hizashi noticed Shouta coming over to him with his eyebrows scrunched together.

“What’s bothering ya?” I ask. He grunts as he stops beside me and says “Just something one of the kids said.” “Mind telling me what they said?” He sighs loudly and states ”One of them said that he saw another kid die- get liquified. But the thing is the kid he said who died was lying on the ground, and breathing.” A baffled expression crossed my face. ”What?” I question. “Yeah that’s what I thought too. The kid kept going on and on about how he and the others were stuck in their school and Mono- something made them kill each other.” His voice dripping with suspicion as he says those last words. My eyebrows threaten to become one as my own face scrunches up. “He kept on crying, he seemed genuine. We need to get Tsukauchi on this case.” I nod vehemently, he’s the only one who could see if they were telling the truth.

————————

When Makoto had woken up for the second time, he was on the floor (again), but this time in a large warehouse, brighter than the cell but still quite dim. His classmates were around him.

“Huh?” He sat up and realised It saw some of these people die. ’How the heck are they here?’

A few of the others were already up and had gone over to check on their friends. Some of them had separated into groups, few we’re actually glaring at each other. And if looks could kill Celeste would definitely be dead by now.

‘Right. She did kill two people. It’s fair they would hold a grudge.’ 

Makoto stands up and as he does so he realises there are more people in here than just his classmates. Grown ups he has never seen before in weird, colourful costumes could be seen talking amongst one another.

The doors to the warehouse open and what look like medical professionals come in immediately going over to him and his classmates. Makoto gets looked over by a nice paramedic with long blue hair. 

————————

Makoto’s stomach grumbled loudly, he was starving. He had been in the police station with the rest of his class for nearly two hours. He had already given his statement and the others were nearly finished as well. There was a tall hobo looking man. He looked tired. ‘Same dude, same’. Makoto’s stomach growled again as the detective he was questioned by came out of the room, followed by Toko mumbling away. 

He walked over to hobo man and started having a hushed conversation with him. His expression never changing, always looking tired and slightly annoyed. Makoto strains to hear what they’re talking about. He catches small words like “Nedzu” and “system”. The kind of stuff that made no sense out of context.

The hobo man sighs and fishes his phone out of his pocket, he walks out of the room, presumably to call somebody.

Minutes pass and Makoto looks around to his classmates who had ‘died’, scanning them for any sign of an injury, bruises, burns. But there’s nothing, if anything they look skinnier, paler even. He notices the gravity defying hairstyles that defined so many of his friends had fallen out of place. Celeste’s tornado looking pigtails were nonexistent, in their place were two normal looking ones, her hair, slightly curly. Mondo has his hair pulled back out of his face and tied up with a hair tie, where he found it god only knows. Aoi and Hiro’s hair weren’t that different, just obeying the laws of physics, like they should have been.

There were probably more differences, but Makoto didn’t notice them.

Hobo man walks back in, looking slightly more irked than before, but it was hard to tell. He lets out a possibly over dramatic sigh and announces “You all are coming with me until we find better places for you all to stay.” 

Shouts and questions suddenly burst throughout the room, “Why should we go with you?” “Is your house big enough?” “Can we get food I’m s t a r v i n g” “How are we getting there?” “Why should we trust you!?”

He lets out another sigh, he drags his hand down his face and when he looks at the group his eyes turn bright red and his hair starts to float ‘Like Hiro’s did’ Makoto thinks to himself “You’re not staying in my house, you’re going to be staying in the U.A. dorms. Please hurry up and get outside, there are cars waiting.” 

Everyone quickly shuffles out of the station, slightly to moderately terrified of the man. 

As he said there were cars waiting for them outside. A lanky man with a hairstyle that could only be compared to a banana immediately went up to hobo man “Eraser!” He practically shouts. He turns to Makoto and the others and shouts again “Yooo! Listeners, what’s up?” Without missing a beat Hiro replies “Nothing much what about you?”everyone turns to Yasuhiro, staring at him.

“I’m good, listener!” Banana man shouts. “Yo, could you all please get into the cars so we can get this show on the road!” People on the street are starting to notice and point at banana man, whispering to one another.

“Come on it's best to go with them” Kirigiri says “They seem trustworthy” Byakuya looks like he’s about to refute but Hiro nearly crashes into him trying to get into one of the cars. The rest of us follow, filing into the cars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters song was Problems by Mother Mother. This is the longest chapter yet and I though it was gonna be the shortest but inspiration came in and here we are. I hope you liked this chapter (°▽°) it was fun to write. Next chapter class 78 goes to U.A.!


	4. What You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh I wrote this watching Rtgame’s final Zelda stream, very distracting.

The car ride was awkward. Sitting beside both Hifumi and Chihiro wasn’t a great combination. 

“So, um… how have you both been?” Chihiro almost whispered in question. “I most certainly have been better!” Hifumi quickly answered.

After that though the conversation stopped, leaving a tense awkward silence between them all. There are things we all want to say, but none of us have the courage to say them.

After a while of that silence the convoy of cars pulls up outside of (what Makoto assumes) is U.A. 

The structure is huge, glass walls covering most of the H shaped building, sunlight bounces off the windows and right into Makoto’s eyes, forcing him to squint. 

Suddenly Banana Man is out of the front car, quickly followed by Hobo Man. Soon enough the rest of them end up standing outside of the entrance.

It is at this point when Makoto notices a small white mouse, bear, dog (?) thing in a suit. Standing upright. What the hell.

“Hello! Welcome to U-“ he was quickly interrupted by multiple shrieks and screams.

————————

Hizashi stood confused as scared and frightened looks came across the kids’ faces. So many of them started to shriek. More than one looked like they were about to cry.

“Hey hey,what’s wrong listeners?” Hizashi asks in a quieter than usual voice. His smile falters and turns into a smaller version of the one he wears so often, concern etching his face.

One of the quieter teens came forward. Her long white hair flowing behind her. “That… thing looks like the monster that forced us to kill” she said ever so calmly.

“Ah, I see. I shall take my leave and let Eraserhead and Present Mic do the tour.” Nedzu quips. He then rushes back through the gates, disappearing as soon as he arrived.

If Nedzu felt guilty about it he didn’t show it on his face, the constant smile kept him looking eternally suspicious.

The group visibly calms down as soon as Nedzu leaves. Though they still look a bit shaken.

Hizashi looks over to Shouta, his expression barely changing as he stands up straighter and says “Alright come on we don’t have all day. Besides the quicker we get this done the quicker you can eat, I know you must be hungry” the group perks up when he mentions food. They must be starving, they haven’t eaten for at least ten hours, with the raid happening at night and the questionings happening a bit later than that and even then that took many hours.

“C’mon let’s go! I’m staaarrrving” a tall boy with long hair exclaims.

Hizashi then realised that he knew none of their names, he was gonna have to ask them later.

————————

Walking around the campus took a while seeing as it was absolutely ginormous, it felt like there were hundreds of dorm buildings. When they finally got to the dorms they would temporarily be staying in they felt like they would collapse, it was still very new, but it was a spare set of dorms at the end of the row of buildings.

“Uuughh can we get food now?” Leon groans.

Aizawa inhales loudly “Yes-“ he was cut off by a whoop from Leon “But you’re going to have to go to the main cafeteria, there’s no food here yet” another annoyed groan from Leon, who should really be more shaken from recent events kept on going on as if nothing happened, acting the exact same as he did at the start of the game.

————————

After another long walk filled with Present Mic’s ramblings about the school, the group finally reached the cafeteria.

It was early but the school day had already started, all the classes in their home rooms giving the teens a chance to relax and eat some food.

As the kids sat down with their food Present Mic stood up and his announcer voice said “Yo little listeners, I know you’ve all had a hard day so far but I think it’d be great if we did some introductions, yo”

“Fine, I’ll go first. Name’s Mondo Oowada” The tall boy with the long bleached hair said.

“If kyoudai goes, then I go! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru!” The boy with the short black hair stated.

“Aoi Asahina!” “Yasuhiro Hagakure” 

The introductions went on until no one was left, so the teens started digging into their food.

“Ohmigodthisissogood!” Asahina says in between bites, mouth stuffed with food. “Hah yep little listener, we got the best in the business cooking here for us!” Mic nearly shouts. “Lunch Rush is his name!”

Soon enough the group finishes, stomachs full with quality food. “Let’s get going listeners! The students are gonna come in here for lunch soon.” The group gets up and realises that Aizawa had left.

“Um excuse me, Mr. Mic, where is Aizawa?” Chihiro asks quietly. “Oh don’t worry listener, he went to go teach his class” he replies. “He teaches here?” Hiro asks almost as if he couldn’t believe what Mic had just said. “Yeah, so do I” “Really? Huh” Hiro says to himself.

The teens slowly make their way to their dorms. When they reach the building with Mic he states “Just so you know the dorms here are separated by gender so boys on one side, girls on the other. You got that?” A few nod “Each form comes with a bed, desk and a bathroom with all the necessities”

And with that Hizashi left the dorms and went to the staff room to work on their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters song is What you Know by Two Door Cinema Club. Again I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading I never expected nearly 400 people to read this <3 ily


	5. My Boyfriend’s Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hdhhdd this is the new longest chapter standing at 1140 words. Hdhhdhdhd again because basically 600 people have read this. AAAAAAAAA

Looking around the common room Mondo spotted one thing, or to be more exact one person that he had never seen before, and to top it off Junko wasn’t there, he hadn’t seen her at all.

He walks up to Kyoko “Hey, d’ya know who Mmmmmmmuuu” ‘shit I forget her name!’ “Her name is Mukuro Ikusaba” Kyoko interjects “She is the sixteenth student” ‘s-sixteenth?’ “We found out after your…. trial that she had taken Junko’s place and had been in disguise” ‘the fuck?’ “Huh- ‘kay, bye” Mondo replies before leaving to explore the rest of the dorms with Taka. ‘She didn’t say anything else about Junko though, wonder why’

————————

They head out of the common room and into the kitchen area where Leon and Hiro were digging in the fridges, which were finally stocked with food.

“Yo dude, do you think I could take wasabi, siracha, and this chilli and not have to drink anything?” Leon practically shouted to Hiro.

“Do it, pussy” Mondo says, making his presence known. “Kyoudai! How many times do I have to tell you? Swearing is not welcome in a school environment!” Taka shouts at Mondo, the words are supposed to come out as stern but only sounded fond and affectionate.

“Welp, you are what you eat!” Leon replies, seemingly ignoring what Taka said, a smug smile stretching across his face.

“L-Leon! Th- wh-“ Taka spluttered out, looking distressed, his face turning bright red. “That’s v-very rude!” Taka managed to say, finally composing himself, only to realise Hiro, Leon and Mondo were wheezing and cackling at his reaction.

Taka’s face quickly turned itself into a frown, eyebrows knitting together and threatening to become one.

“Aww, Kyoudai ‘m sorry” Mondo said, smile falling slightly when he saw Taka’s disgruntled expression. Wrapping his arm around the other’s shoulder.

Leon saw this as the perfect opportunity to eat the wasabi, siracha, and chilli mix. He immediately started screeching as tears started leaking out of his eyes, his face turning a brighter red than Taka’s. Taka let out a breathy giggle as Mondo said “I think we’ll leave ‘em to it” Taka nods. A quick goodbye from them and they were gone, heading towards the stairs, Leon’s shouting still audible.

————————

“How long d’ya think ‘til he tries it again?” Mondo inquires as they’re walking up the stairs. “Hmm, well it could be anywhere from tomorrow to the next 15 minutes” Taka responds. They laugh and chat together as they look around the dorm rooms. Since they were the first up to the dorms they got to choose the best rooms, the fifth floor beside each other (naturally). 

Mondo didn’t understand the choice at first but then Taka said “It’s so we can see the stars, Kyoudai!” he adds “I’ve missed them” so quiet Mondo almost didn’t hear him, but when he did he smiled softly. “Well, we’ll be able to see ’em tons up here.” Mondo answers, he gasps “Maybe we can go up on the roof!” He whisper-shouts, Taka can almost see the stars in his eyes.

“C’mon!” “Kyoudai, we’ll have plenty of time for that. Besides it’s not even dark yet!” Mondo looks out the window (it’s been a long time since he did that) “Fine. But we are going outside.” He then proceeded to half drag Taka back down the stairs and out the front door. 

————————

Walking around the outside of the dorms was unreal, almost like a dream. They could hear birds in the trees, the wind rustling through the leaves, the sky a vivid blue. Before when they were outside they were too distracted to notice these things, but now noticing them was all they did, a comfortable silence fell upon them as they lay down in the grass behind the dorms, looking up at the sky.

There were many things they wanted to say and talk about, about what happened, things they did and how they felt about it. But neither knew how to start, so they stayed silent, gazing up at the endless sky, fluffy clouds slowly rolling across it.

Then Taka points at a cloud and says “That one kind of resembles a horse” Mondo tilts his head to see what Taka is pointing at and replies “I dunno, kinda looks like a boat” “No, it's definitely a horse. See! There’s it’s head, and it’s legs” Taka interjects, pointing at the different parts of the cloud. Mondo still being stubborn says “Nuh-uh. See there’s the sail, and there’s the top of the boat!” He grabs Taka’s hand to point to the ‘sail’ and ‘top of the boat’.

The sky slowly turns orange, red, and pink as they continue to argue over clouds. Taka’s stomach grumbles, only then they realise how much time they spent there. Mondo gets up first, hand held out for Taka to grab, and when he does Mondo violently pulls Taka up making him stumble. “Kyoudai!” Taka shouts with a smile on his face, a chuckle comes from Mondo. “C’mon let's go get some food, we don’t want ya starvin’, do we?” “No, I suppose not.”

————————

After they ate Mondo yet again dragged Taka up the stairs. He opened the door to his dorm and they entered. 

There was a chair beside the desk and Mondo immediately grabbed it, letting go of Taka’s shoulder. He opened up his balcony door and put the chair out beside the wall of the building. As he stood on it Taka said “K-Kyoudai, what are you doing? You’re going to get hurt!” in a worried tone. “Don't worry, I got this” Mondo replies as he scrambled onto the roof of the dorms. “Grab my hand, I’ll pull ya up!” Taka cautiously stood on the chair and grabbed it with both hands. Mondo could feel him shaking slightly as he pulled Taka up onto the roof with him.

From the time it took for them to get from the yard outside the dorms to the roof the sky had turned darker and darker, splattering itself with stars and constellations. Taka looked up in awe, his mouth slightly agape as he sat down with Mondo. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen them” Taka whispers, Mondo looks at him and realises there are tears in his eyes. Mondo puts a hand on his kyoudai’s back. 

A silence comes between them, it’s a comfortable thing, not awkward- never awkward. After a while they lay down to get a better look at the stars, like before with the clouds.

“Do you think” Taka begins “That they’re going to get whoever put us in there?” Mondo props himself up on his elbows “Course! ‘N if they don’t, I WILL!” He states, pointing to himself, a large smile spreading across his face. It was contagious, a matching smile soon was on Taka’s face too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters song was My Boyfriend’s Back by Me First and the Gimme Gimme. The song fits too fucking well not to add. Also please tell me if there’s something I can improve on! Ily <3


	6. Things We Lost  In The Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a bit of a shorter chapter this time :P

When Ban- Present Mic left Chihiro became concerned, more worried than concerned but that’s besides the point.

He didn’t know what to do, before the game he would have gone to Mondo or Leon, but Chihiro didn’t know how to talk to him after… that. And Leon didn’t even know!

Chihiro stands beside one of the sofas in the common room. Soon enough Kirigiri plops down on the sofa, Makoto, Hina and Sakura following. Makoto looks around and finds a tv remote on the coffee table and turns the tv on. He flicks right past the news channel and stops on a cartoon. No one argues. It’s been a while since we’ve seen a tv program.

Chihiro sits on the other couch and smoothes out his skirt. ‘Maybe it’s better not to think about it for now’. As soon as he thinks that an ungodly screech comes from the kitchen followed by laughter.

Hina looks towards the kitchen and lets out a small giggle.

————————

Before he knew it the sun was setting, hours spent making small talk, everyone avoiding conversation about…. that place. There was a strange tension in the air everyone seemed to ignore, Chihiro didn’t know how much longer he could take it, so he left.

The stairs led to the dorms-‘Maybe now I can choose a dorm without others knowing’. He knew that Mondo, Taka, Toko and Celeste has already chosen their rooms.

‘Which floor would have the least foot traffic? Should I pick a girls or boys dorm room? Do I want to be near the stairs?’ Questions flying through his head, he didn’t even realise he stopped in front of a dorm on the fourth floor, on the boy’s side. He steps in after checking nobody else was in the hallway with him. 

The room is clean, plain, a desk with a chair against one wall, a bed against the other, a door that leads to -what Chihiro presumes is- the bathroom.

‘I should have a shower, who knows how long I was in that cell’ he shakes his head to rid the thought and heads into the bathroom. His head emptying as the hot water hits his skin.

————————

“Aizawa-sensei! Where were you?”

“What happened?”

“I saw on the news that-“

The second Shouta Aizawa steps through the 1-A classroom door he’s hit with a barrage of questions he shoots down immediately by activating his quirk, the class goes silent.

“You have three questions as a class, don’t waste more time than you already have”

Mina’s hand shoots up “Where were you? You’re, like, never late!”

“The was a villain raid last night and we found some things that held up the operation”

“Whatcha find?” Kaminari asks, head tilting.

Aizawa groans as he drags his hand down his face, he really didn’t want to tell them but they were going to find out anyway.

Looking through his fingers he says“We found… how do I say this?” He mumbles “We found kids, sixteen of them.” He sighs as the class erupts again, more questions attacking him.

He activated his quirk, at least a dozen hands fly up “Problem Child”

Midoriya stands up and asks “Are they okay?” His face scrunched up in concern.

“Physically? Yes they seem fine, they were looked over by medics. Emotionally? I have no idea.” His voice monotone.

The class almost erupts for the third time, but before that happens Aizawa’s quirk flares up “Now onto class”

The class visibly deflates, they were hoping he would take a nap ‘Not today bitch, not today’.

————————

The cafeteria floods with students as the lunch bell rings, Midoriya, Uraraka, Tsuyu, Iida, Todoroki, even Tokoyami and Aoyama sit at lunch. It was an odd sight, seeing as Aoyama refused to eat Lunch Rush’s food.

“Where do you think those kids are?” Midoriya looks around the table, “I’m sure the Heroes have them in a safe place until they find their families” Tenga replies. “What if some of them don’t have families though?” Uraraka asks mouth half full of food.

“Indeed, do you think they would be sent into the foster system?” Tsuyu asks, always blunt. Iida opens and closes his mouth- he doesn’t have an answer.

“Excuse moi, but don’t you think it would be easiest for them to be placed in the spare dorm building?” Aoyama asks the group “We have those?” Midoriya mumbles. Aoyama stares at him like he was stupid and that everyone knew this- everyone -in fact- knew this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters song was Things We Lost In The Fire by Bastille. Every time I upload a new chapter people always leave kudos and comments and it still surprises me- even though this doc is at nearly 700 hits. Ilysm <3

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter down woo! Also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, I can’t type. I swear if ur from the server it is on sight :). 
> 
> Edit:Yes I did edit the chapter title so it would be a vibe. Okay. Nice.
> 
> Discord server!!: https://discord.gg/MqetXE


End file.
